The Perfect Beach Day
by Foxboy614
Summary: *I OWN NOTHING!* On a hot summer day, Star suggests that she and Marco go to a beach in another dimension for some fun in the sun. Fun and romance await them.


**I own nothing. I am merely a fan doing this for fun and amusing.  
A/N: I've been wanting to do this for a while.**

With summer in and school out, many students were enjoying their freedom. The weather was hot, and the sky was sunny and bright. Whether they were outside enjoying the weather, or staying inside and beating the heat, they were making the most of their summer.

Marco, however, was doing the latter, while he wanted to do the former. He wanted so badly to go out and do something, but he was just too hot. So he was sitting in front of the fan, sweating like a dog. He also had to ditch his hoodie, for it was too hot with it on. Star was at the mall, shopping with Jackie and Jana. So it was Marco, all alone, burning up at home in his room. At least he knew Star was having fun.

"Ugh… so hot… and so bored..." he moaned to himself. It was not long before he heard his phone go off. He picked his phone up and saw that Jana had sent him a message. _"Oh boy..."_ Marco thought. _"What does she want?"_ He tapped the screen, making the message pop up. It read; **"We went swimsuit shopping. Wanna see what we got?"** Marco texting her back, replying with **"Sure. Why not?"**

About five minutes later, Marco's phone beeped again. He picked it back up and saw that it was Jana again. He tapped the message, making a picture pop up this immediately went saucer-eyed and slack-jawed. It was Jana and Jackie posing in front of the camera, each dressed in the swimsuits they picked out. Jana had picked out a purple monokini with a halter strap. Jackie went with a cyan bikini, consisting of a tube top and standard bikini briefs. Marco whistled and replied **"Looking good girls."**. Even though Jackie did not have the same time effect on him, Marco still found her attractive.

But then it hit him; what about Star? Where was she at? What did she pick out? He texted Jana again, asking her about Star and what she had picked out. Seconds later, Jana replied, saying that Star wanted it to be a surprise. Marco was now more confused. And when he asked Jana why, Jana replied back saying that Star wanted it to be a surprise. She then added that Star was wanting to go to a special dimension, and that she wanted Marco to come with her. This left Marco curious about her intentions, but he decided to not ask any further questions. He wanted to be surprised. But in the meantime, Marco resumed his original task – cooling off in front of the fan.

After about an hour, Marco heard the front door open and heard the sound of footsteps rapidly coming up the stairs. Knowing full-well who it was, Marco stood up and looked to the door. And in mere seconds, Star came bursting through the door, happy as can be. She was wearing a yellow tank-top with an orange sun on the chest-area, orange short shorts, and red sandals. Also, her hair was done up in a ponytail. Marco thought she looked hot.

"Hi, Marco!" she said happily, hugging Marco tightly. He chuckled and hugged her back.  
"Did you have fun?" Marco asked.  
"Oh, yes I did." Star replied. "We did a little shopping, picked out swimsuits, and we had a nice lunch."  
"That does sound fun." Marco said. "Also, Jana did tell me about you girls picking out swimsuits. She even showed me what they picked out. But she told me that you didn't want to show yours just yet. Something about a special dimension."  
"That's right." Star replied. "This dimension is really cool and beautiful. I want us to go there together. There's a beautiful beach there, and my family and I used to go there several times before. Plus, dad used to take mom there for romantic nights out." she explained.

The idea in itself sounded really good and fun, but when Star mentioned that her parents went to this beach on dates made Marco blush. The thought of seeing Star clad in a swimsuit immediately popped into his head. Star had a cute body, and Marco has had a few opportunities to see it. Plus, the idea of being all alone with Star on a beach sounded like something out of a dream.

"That sounds like a really good idea." Marco said. "When do you wanna go?"  
"How about now?" Star suggested. Marco was caught off guard by her sudden suggestion.  
"Uh.. sure thing… just let me get ready." Marco said.  
"OK. I'll get changed too." Star said, leaving him alone for a while. Marco watched her leave his room, noticing the gentle sway of her cute hips. Marco sighed.  
 _"She is a cutie. And I can't wait to see what she picked out."_ he thought. He then went to his drawer and picked out some red swim trunks and a towel. He slung the towel over his shoulder and put on some black sandals. He looked himself over in the mirror, checking his hair and admiring his developing muscle tone. _"_ _Oh, yeah. That's what I'm talkin' 'bout."_ he thought.

Within a few seconds, Marco heard the door open and saw Star come in. She also had a tube of sunscreen with her. "How about now?" she asked.  
"I sure am." Marco said. Star smiled and took her special scissors out and cut open a portal that would take them to the beach.  
"Then let's go!" Star said happily, taking his hand and jumping into the portal with him in tow.

The beach was absolutely beautiful. The white sand was silky smooth, and the clear blue water looked very inviting. The sky was also clear as can be, and there was a cool breeze blowing as well. The day was perfect for a trip to the beach. And seeing the palm trees that provided the perfect shade, Marco knew this was going to be a fun day. He went over to one of the trees and set his towel close by. He took his shirt off and dropped it to the ground on the towel. He clapped his hands together once. "Now then… Star, you have the sunscreen right?" he asked.  
"Yes I do." Star said. "Also, what do you think of my swimsuit?" she asked. Marco turned around to see it.

The instant Marco saw Star in her new swimsuit, he could have sworn he felt the world around him stop. His eyes became as wide as dinner plates, his mouth went agape, and he felt a bit of drool come out of his mouth. Rather than a one-piece, like what he was expecting, her slender body was clad in a yellow bikini. The top was strapless and ruffled, getting darker as it went down, similar to the leggings of her blue outfit, and the bottom was pretty standard, save for a cute bow on the hips. The bikini highlighted her cute body, giving her some graceful curves. Marco subconsciously looked her up and down, starting with her cute face and going down to her long legs. "Well..?"  
"...Beautiful." Marco said in awe.  
"Aww. Thank you." Star said. She walked over to him, her cute hips swaying from side to side. She kissed the edge of his lips, making him blush hard. "Now then, time for sunscreen." she said.

Marco took the bottle from her and had Star lay down on her belly. Marco squeezed some sunscreen onto his hands and began to rub some on her shoulders and upper back. Star moaned in bliss as Marco's soft hands spread the lotion on her skin. Once Marco was done with her upper back, it was now time for her lower back. He squeezed out some more sunscreen and applied it onto her lower back, making her moan in bliss again. Marco chuckled softly at her reaction. Plus, he was enjoying the opportunity to touch Star's warm, silky smooth skin. Finally, it was time for her luscious legs. Marco hesitated at first, but he eventually started to apply it after about thirty seconds. Star moaned a bit louder this time. Marco smiled and continued to apply the lotion with happiness.

Finally, her back was done. Before he gave her the lotion to put it on her front, he placed a soft kiss on the back of her shoulder. Star blushed and moaned in bliss. She sat up and kissed Marco's cheek. "Thanks Marco." she said. Marco blushed and smiled.  
"My pleasure." he replied. Star smiled and applied the lotion to her front, starting with her face, then her chest and stomach, her arms, before ending with the front of her legs. Then she had Marco lay down on his belly, repaying the favor to him for applying it to her earlier. Marco sighed and moaned in bliss, feeling Star's soft and feminine hands caress his skin. And once she was done with that, she gave the bottle back to him, letting him put some on his front.  
"Thank you Star." he said, kissing her cheek. Now it was Star's turn to blush.  
"You're welcome." she said.

Now that they were sunscreened up, Marco and Star went out into the water. They went out to about knee-deep water before Star went away from Marco to splash him. Marco flinched from the splash, not expecting it. He looked back at Star and saw her standing there with her arms behind her and a cute, innocent smile on her face. He smirked and splashed her back. Star squealed in delight and splashed him again. From there, they began a splash war, trying to splash each other more than the other. Once they were done with that, they went out deeper into the water. The two then played tag, even going underwater to make the game more fun and challenging. Above water, the two laughed with joy and glee. "Catch me if you can!" Star exclaimed happily, swimming away as fast as she could. Marco grinned and swam after her as fast as he could. But Star was surprisingly fast. However, he was not about to give up. Eventually, he tagged her and swam away fast. Star grinned devilishly and swam after him. But to try and catch her off-guard, Marco swam back to shore. Star saw him go to shore and smiled. "Oh, this will be fun." she said, swimming to shore herself.

Now on shore, the two resumed their game of tag. As Marco ran, he would occasionally look back at Star to see her grinning challengingly. He would occasionally make sharp turns to try to fake her out. Star would trip at times, but she recovered quickly and resumed her advance. However, after a while, Marco tried to make a sharp turn and ended up tripping himself, falling on his back. Star rushed over and straddled him, pinning him down before he could escape from her. Marco looked up and saw Star looking down at him with half-lidded eyes. While it may be his teenage boy mind's fault, there was something about her look that seemed almost… _seductive_. Marco began to sweat nervously.

"Gotcha." she said suggestively.  
"Y-Y-Yeah… you did." Marco said, nervous about what was going to happen to him.  
"You gave me quite a good run-around." Star said. "Still, that was fun."  
"I agree." Marco said. "I haven't played a game of tag like that in ages."  
"Me neither." Star said. She laid down on him, resting her head on his chest. Marco smiled and wrapped his arms around her lower back.

After a few minutes, Star got off him and looked him dead in the eyes. "Marco..." she said in a sultry voice.  
"Yeah?" Marco asked.  
"Kiss me..." Star told him.  
"W-W-Wha…?" Marco asked in confusion and shock.  
"You heard me… I want you to kiss me." Star explained. "No one's around here to interfere with us, and I so want you." Marco was surprised to hear Star talking like this. It just sounded so unlike her. But he obeyed her and leaned in. Star met him halfway, connecting their lips for a sweet and tender kiss. Star wrapped her arms around his neck as their lips danced together in graceful harmony. Marco ran one hand up her back to rest on the back of her head, where he ran his fingers through her silky blonde hair. Star sighed in the kiss as she threaded her fingers through his soft brown hair. Both felt like they were in heaven. Feeling bold, Marco flipped them so that he was now on top. Star gasped at his action, but she was liking it a lot. However, while her mouth was still open, Marco took the chance to deepen the kiss. Star gasped loudly in his mouth when she felt his tongue enter her mouth and roam around. Star had never felt Marco kiss her like this before. But the kiss had her feeling so warm and elated. She kissed back, slipping her tongue inside his mouth, allowing their tongues to wrestle and dance. Marco began to rub her cute hips, making her moan in his mouth again. She wrapped her legs around his waist, bringing him in closer. Feminine moans and throaty growls escaped them as they kissed.

But as much as they wanted to continue, they needed to breathe. So they broke away with a wet pop. Marco's chocolate-brown eyes locked with Star's sky-blue eyes. The two smiled and hugged each other tightly. "That was new..." Star said. "But I loved it."  
"I did too." Marco said.  
"...Wanna do it again?" Star asked with hope in her voice. Marco grinned big.  
"You just read my mind." he said before they locked lips for another passionate kiss.

When they were done with this one, the two began to play some more, swim together, and make sand castles. Today shaped up to be a great day. Not only did Marco get to go to a beautiful beach, but he went there with Star, and they were all alone. And to the two of them, that was enough to make this the perfect beach day.

 **THE END**

 **If you liked this story, then be sure to check out my others. Until next time, I bid you farewell. God bless, and be safe!**


End file.
